


Chasing Fairy Tails

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Gangbang, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Netorare, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Erza witnesses an establishment that allows women to enjoy the company of dark men. Duty forces her to deny such pleasures of her own until there comes a time for her to join in.





	Chasing Fairy Tails

Everyone understood Fairy Tail was one of Fiore’s best guilds in all standards. Most never found out that it was famous for other reasons in a different setting. This took place during the evening, when a secret section of the guild opened up to certain members. Through some convoluted magic process, this was a bubble that existed in alternate dimension - how it managed to remain exclusive incognito.

This dimensional sector was more of a room, one almost as large as the guild’s mess hall. Huge tables scattered across the cream, marbled floor. Each was surrounded in a circle of white couches. Two flights of stairs stretched up to meet at a small platform, a second floor filled with black rails and blue booths. The huge walls were made of different elements: jade, opal, even pearl; precious stones that offered a rich taste for the occupants lucky enough to be here.

But the most marvelous features existed in two forms. One was the golden stripper poles, extensions that sprouted all over the open space. Some of these vertical bars surrounded the second wondrous element, the huge violet runway that extended from one wall to the center of the humongous space - a giant could sleep on this flat like it was a bed.

Like most nights, the present crowd was filled with women. Some were members of this guild, others hailed from Fairy Tail rivals. Present were also complete strangers given special invitations. All had arrived to fulfill one of their greatest desires: to have raw sexual intercourse with dark, well-endowed men. A particular woman, Erza Scarlet, had this particular desire. She could have snagged many men with her voluptuous figure covered in a dark suit that had bits of her white undershirt peeking from the cleavage area. Her long hair had that luscious crimson color most pined for (would have been great for pulling during wild intercourse).

Unlike the rest though, she did not give into this temptation since she was manager of this place. As a responsible lady, the famed Titania maintained watch to ensure there was peace in this time of fun. To do this, she stood on top of a balcony that protruded from one part of the second floor to keep an eye on the clamor that filled the air with erotic noise and a raw smell.

“Oh yes, yes! Come on boys, fuck me like you want to fill me with a litter!”

Erza found the noise to come from one of the booths. Unlike the rest, this place had a bed instead of a table. The men on this mattress were black and well-built, muscles built like steel from the pecs down to the thighs. Each one held a position that surrounded a silver-haired woman with huge dicks. The manager identified this female as Mirajane, a fellow member of their guild. With her shapeshifter powers, the preoccupied lady used her skill, Satan Soul Alegria, to create a form where the gangbanged woman had a dark, skintight suit over her curvaceous, busty body. The color contrasted with her fair skin well. The pointy elvish ears, red lipstick, and devilish smirk emitted a naughty presence. This attitude mixed well with the slutty performance where she rode one cock and had two more in both hands.

“Harder, harder!” Mirajane hopped on the penis that slid in and out of her pussy through the hole of her crotch area. She also pumped the phalluses, each hovering near both sides of her head. The she-demon sucked on one, then the other in a back-and-forth manner. The men just moaned from the blowjobs or riding. Mirajane expressed a wicked smile that could have sent shivers down anyone’s spine - the sexy kind, of course.

“I love your big cocks.” The she-demon dragged her tongue across the piss hole of one penis to suck in a line of semen. “Surprised it hadn’t made me pregnant like it did Lisanna. She didn’t even bother to tell Natsu it’s not his, but she’ll have to later then break off their engagement so she could be with you, right daddy?”

The ridden man nodded before he clasped hands into her hips. He enacted thrusts that pounded into the poontang and created slaps that echoed across the air. Mirajane screeched before she hopped faster, tried to match the tempo to the point her breasts flung all over. She was also skillful enough to continue her penis stroking that made slick noises as her hands ran over the copious amounts of pre-cum. After a few more humps, she reared back her head and unleashed a feral scream. Her dark bronco slammed his hips into hers, buried his dick balls deep - scrotum stuck near the snatch’s lips. The men given handjobs took hold of the woman’s arms to keep her still as they shot streams of thick cream into face and hair.

“D-damn you two, I said to shoot away from my - eeh!”

Mirajane let out another screech before her lower body shook. This happened after her bull restarted his hip thrusts. Erza noticed semen dripping down the cock when it pulled out, residue of raw ejaculation that implanted much baby batter into the womb. The receiver of this huge load didn’t seem to notice, too dazed as she tried to ride again in her cowgirl pose. The other men also came close to wipe their meat poles across her face and leave semen all over the skin.

As kinky as the sight was, the female manager made a note to remind Mirajane later that she had to get herself checked. Pregnancy in this workplace was not allowed. Lisanna was okay because she had sex with an outsider, an unfair case for Natsu. Erza reasoned he’ll have to live with any disappointments like an adult.

The watchful woman turned her attention to this floor. As many couples engaged in other types of sex, she detected something strange about the wooden door that was barely open. To investigate this, she walked down the hall until she could peek through the slit and see inside.

“Gah, ha, s-stop that!”

Such grunts came from an angry woman with long raven hair. Like Mirajane, she was a beauty blessed with a large chest. Her hourglass figure came with curves defined by thickness in the right places - thighs and babymaking hips. This woman had waists chained to the room’s stone wall. Left in only white gloves and ebony stockings, Ultear had no clothes to cover her peach skin and large areolas. The udders were assaulted by licks and pinches from a dark man with a huge gut. He too was naked; his erect cock indicated the pair was about to engage in a familiar ritual in this dungeon.

“No, stop. Let me out of this!”

Ultear’s erotic moans only prompted her company to suckle on her nipples harder. Sometimes, he raised his head to lift one of the breasts. His victim moaned loader; she shook in her restraints. This effect intensified when one of his fingers dipped into her bare pussy and massaged it. Such foreplay made the woman adorn kinky, submissive expressions.

When the large male released the tit and pulled his hand away from her crotch, he lifted her legs and adjusted his hips where his long, thick cock aimed straight at the glistening snatch. One last time, Ultear snarled at him before he jammed his flesh spear into the pussy. The receiver scrunched her face as the entire length dug deep inside.

“Augh, it’s so big. It hurts, take it out!”

The man seemed to listen when he reared his hips. Right as the penis tip almost exited the slimy vagina, he slammed it back inside. Ultear groaned and twisted her body. Her actions became more wild as her partner bred her hole.

During sex, the man leaned his head forward to lick Ultear’s bare armpit. She squeaked in the midst of the many gasps and moans she’s enacted every time his dick hit her insides. Soon, she went, “Ooh, ooh,” a noise most made when their cervix had been breached. Over time, their fucking slowed down. Soon, the dark male gave the snatch one last thrust before spurts went off inside like a squeezed tube ejecting cake frosting.

“N-no, not so deep. Y-you might give me a child.”

Ultear’s partner mashed his lips into hers - probably to shut her up. Although her head reared back from his dominating approach, she closed her eyes and groaned. She seemed to lose herself in this makeout session, no longer worried about the semen that dripped from her pussy onto the floor. This showed even more as red lipstick smeared across her mouth before the pair began to carry out motions for another round of rousing sex.

Erza watched the entire time with a hand to her pussy, rubbing in tandem with her body’s lustful heat. She found this forced act to be very kinky, but remembered it was all an act. Ultear had a strange fetish where she desired to have sex in bondage. Someone mentioned she was trying to be like her late mother. With bareback intercourse like now, history was on its way to repeating itself (hopefully without the tragic events). And as a member of a different guild, the chained woman had every right to not use contraceptives if it was within her desire.

The red-haired manager felt hot, enchanted by the show. She walked away from the door, couldn’t mind her surroundings very well when there was great heat in her loins. To fix this, she went for a walk through halls that were far from the action. This exercise ended near a separate passageway that led to a different, secluded room. Reminding herself of her job she trekked down the passage until the destination came into plain view.

“Ooh, ooh, p-please be gentle. Everyone else is waiting to have their turn.”

More shrieks echoed in this huge bathroom. The beige walls were filled with stone elephant heads that had trunks leaking water down the surface onto the floor. In this vast space, naked ebony bodies surrounded a woman with fair skin. Erza immediately knew by her endearing face and golden hair that it was one of her best friends, Lucy Heartfilia. This smoking, young madame had melon titties squished against one of the walls as she took a good dicking in the asshole. The audience hooted and cheered for the performing bronco to give her his ‘good stuff.’

“Mph, mph, ah. It hurts. Ah, it burns.”

Lucy’s hiss matched her crumpled face. Still, she remained splayed across the wall as her well-endowed partner nailed her ass to create ripples all over the ass cheeks. He carried out a few more thrusts before he snaked burly arms under her thighs. One pull lifted the woman’s body up in the air. He turned around to show everyone her slim stomach, flushed bosom, and open pussy already caked with the white essence of many men.

“W-wait, I-I can’t take it there. I might get pregnant again.”

“Why the hell are you so worried?” The loud answer resonated from another bull who stepped forward. He held a big ole black cock in one hand to aim it at the poontang’s entrance. “It’s not like Natsu can break up with you again. And you’re still watching over the little one at your house.”

The reminder saddened Erza; she remembered that her best friend was a single mother of a black baby. They could never identify the father, which gave Lucy the hard life of a single mother. It was that unfortunate incident why she became vigilant with her position. To prevent another misfortunate circumstance, she prepped a spell that gathered energy in one of her hands.

On her end, Lucy watched in horror as the dick hovered near her vagina. She squirmed, “No, no. I don’t want to get pregnant again.”

“Then why did you take this job, slut? You already make a living as a writer. Everyone knows you love to take on tall, dark, big-dicked daddies into this nasty sewer hole of yours.”

Lucy expressed shock right as the cock kissed the entrance of her vagina. Right then, Erza completed the spell that burst out into a thin wave of blue light. This phenomenon covered everyone without detection to enchant them with a brief period of infertility.

Unaware of this good fortune, Lucy squealed after the dick squeezed into her pussy. From front and back, the men stepped closer to sandwich the poor woman. The pussy breeder grabbed the woman’s hair and pulled back so her face rose enough for him to give her a sloppy kiss. Their tongues lashed against each other and coiled. This seemed to distract the DP’d rider as both meat poles slid in and out of her holes, pounded at a good pace.

The forward man pulled back his head to break the kiss. He sneered, “Come on, just confess. Why are you here?”

“T-to have sex. That’s it, really.” Lucy frowned when the men stopped, kept their big phalluses inside. She jerked her body around as a bad attempt to revive stimulation. The front bull shook his head and remarked, “Liar. A hot babe like you can get it anytime, anywhere. Why here? What does this place have that nowhere else does?”

“Big cocks, black ones!” Lucy twitched, withdrawal symptom from the lack of good breeding. “I’m here to feel them inside me. And shit, I don’t know why, but it felt so right to feel that baby grow inside me at the time.”

“Ha, this bitch is hooked on our ding dongs. Must have been better than a dragon slayer’s.”

Everyone else laughed as the men restarted their humps. The porked female screeched with joy and bounced along. Erotic moans soon followed as her holes slurped along the dark meat poles. Mammary glands jiggled around, hair strands flung about, and all kinds of juice droplets flew everywhere. Thick hips met hers from both sides. The double penetration reached a force where it seemed like the penises would rip her body in half, yet Lucy remained steady until came the time for climax.

“I’m about to put another baby inside you.”

“Put it in me! Put it in me!”

The dark men leaned in so close, their chests smothered the poor blonde. However, she elicited moans before a small stream of water dripped from her vag like a small waterfall. White cream joined this clear water as the men creampied her from both ends.

Erza found Lucy’s passion for black babies enticing. So hot from the show, she rubbed her own snatch furiously. Her honey created a small puddle around the crotch area of her black pants. She remained unaware of another presence until its huge form nudged into hers.

“It’s not nice to stop the brothers when they’re trying to make a new family member.”

The deep voice sent shivers down Erza’s spine. She turned to see a burly chest. The stranger’s tall height forced her to look up to see his face, a rough mug marked with scratches. The most notable detail was the one over his eye, one likely blind with its clear pupil. There was no hair on his athletic form that lacked clothes except for the small black boxers that barely held back a huge bulge.

“I’m sorry, but pregnancy amongst my guild members is not acceptable.” Erza cleared her throat, tried not to show too much interest in his obvious erection. “And please don’t bring up offensive charges, we have every right to-.”

The manager’s words were cut short when the stranger mashed his lips with hers. Surprised, she moaned in his mouth and tried to pull away. His arms were around her upper body, making it hard to break away. It was odd for the woman to feel a tongue intertwine with hers, yet the sensual touch warmed her up to the embrace. This also made her feel disdain with the fact that this occurred during her job.

When the taller male broke the kiss, spit followed his lips. Erza gasped for air, breathless from an act she did not do in a long time - since she could no longer see herself with Jellal. Although the buzz filled her head, she frowned at the smiling stranger. “Y-you shouldn’t do that, not while I’m on duty Mr….”

“Just call me Biggs.”

Erza raised an eyebrow, not convinced the name was truly his. She did not have a chance to question this when he pulled on her arm to drag her towards a different direction. She snapped, “Where are you taking me?”

“To get you off. I’ve seen how you watch those hoes get some good breeding from the family. I’m going to help you get your fix.”

The manager tried to struggle, but Biggs was strong. Worse, she could only feel half of her strength, the other suppressed by the desire to cooperate. Erza could not solve this dilemma, only feel suspense as he took her to a different section of the place - away from a place she was in charge of supervising.

Within minutes, the new couple landed in a dance studio. Built as a setting for other kinks, the floor was wooden. Bronze poles hung horizontally on glass walls like the ones used by ballerinas. Recent undressing left clothes scattered all over the center of the room, mostly Erza’s.

“Please, let go. I have to go back.”

“Not yet, I said I’m going to help you find release like the ones those other thots are getting out there.”

The manager could not argue, not since her mouth became occupied with another kiss from the man. She tried to keep her head bent as he stood behind her. From there, he wrapped arms around to grope her E-cup mammary glands - quoted many times as THE perfect baby feeders. Kneeling, Erza groaned from the simulations.

“If you help me cum just once, we’re done.”

“No promises.” Biggs broke the kiss to drag a tongue up her cheek. He huffed, “You know how lizard kin are, at least that’s what one side of my genes are telling me, courtesy of my daddy when he knocked up my magical mommy.”

Her partner’s interracial description dialed up Erza’s horny levels. Her breaths hitched when the dark man slid one of his large hands down the stomach, past the bare skin until the fingers dipped into the vagina. He pushed to plunge the digits deep in, flexed them to stretch out the inner flesh. The red-haired woman bit her lip, elicited unusual whimpers. She squealed after Bigg’s other free hand held one of her tits to pinch and yank the tip out.

“It feels like you’re almost warmed up.” The man’s shared this heated whisper before he released the tit. He wrapped this hand around his mate’s mouth, slipped fingers inside to massage her tongue. Spit dribbled down her mouth as Erza groaned. Biggs nibbled her ear for added pleasure. After a few more thrusts, he pulled fingers out of the wet pussy and raised them to show their shiny coat of clear honey.

“Finally ready.” The dark male pushed the lady. She landed on her hands, on all four limbs into a doggystyle pose. Biggs clamped his hands onto her waist and pulled in order to bring it closer to his. “Yeah, it’s time to fuck.”

Erza shivered when she felt a fat piece of meat land on her ass. She measured this object was twelve inches. Its warmth and organic flesh were clear signs it was his big, black cock. Although its future use left her nervous, it also created anticipation of the pleasure it will bring.

“Feel it? This is how it’s going to open the way towards the ovaries.’ Biggs moved his hips back and forth, slid the underside of the huge phallus along the ass. When he slid back for the last time, the cockhead went past the anus - teased a different sort of penetration. The real event began once the tip entered the snatch’s mouth.

When three inches entered, Erza began to shake. After another four squeezed into her hole, her toes and fingers curled. Five inches later, every inch of her form shook from an orgasm. Single insertion of Biggs’ mighty twelve left her in a state of euphoria.

“Damn, that’s tight.” The ecstatic breeder wiggled his hips to move his penis. This fired jolts throughout the woman’s nerves from the lower body to the top of the brain. She gasped when the dick carried out its first pump - slid its huge length along the insides. More movements forced her body to follow. Many thrusts led to more releases that fired huge flares inside her mind.

“Ooh, ooh! Gah, ah!”

Erza let out a guttural cry as she tightened up and came again. Her inner heat also grew so great, she stuck out her tongue to cool herself off like a dog. Sparks danced in her nervous system, especially when Biggs batted her ass cheeks that left handprints on the plump skin. Loud smacks, her whorish groans, and the man’s grunts filled the room to where anyone outside the walls could hear the ongoing copulation.

“Shit, it feels nice and cozy now.” The dark male grabbed his mate’s arms and pulled. In turn, the lady snarled as the fuck humps slammed deep enough to make a bump appear in her stomach. All erogenous spots were already touched; fluids leaked out everywhere there was a duct - eyes, mouth, even skin. Her breasts flung about from the rough handling.

“Ah, Biggs, it’s deep, gah! Ah!”

Unintelligent words came out of Erza’s mouth. Biggs’ mindless noise mixed in with the song their bodies created with bone, flesh, and crotches. The man gripped his partner’s long hair and yanked before his thrusts slowed down.

“Almost reaching my first time. Gonna bust a cap!”

Erza could only push back to help the penis sink into her poontang. Hands pressed on top of her back to force her titties into the floor. A tug in the hair raised her mouth where Biggs could give her another tongue-twisting kiss. This interracial couple slurped and moaned right up to the big explosion where hot, thick semen bursted into the vagina. This filling enveloped the manager’s mind in pure joy. This mindless state left her weak. She couldn’t do anything even when her partner flipped her over - used arms like a spatula flipping a sexy pancake.

“Don’t take a break now. I’m still not soft yet.” Biggs wiggled his hips to move his hard schlong inside the creampied vagina - prove a point. “Hey, are you listening? My engine is still running. A whole lot of magical power is going to enter you, so get ready.”

Erza groaned, “Myah, nyah.” The recent insemination overloaded her thought process. This changed when the humps occurred - big cock smashing pussy again. This was done in missionary where the woman had to look her mate in the eyes. He pinned her arms down, but she didn’t struggle. The manager enjoyed this too much: quivering and groaning through more orgasms like a whore. She kept her legs open to give room even when they swung from the onslaught of pleasure and pain.

“Ugh, gah, gah, ugh.” Incoherent words escaped Erza’s lips. Biggs kissed her to cover them, but vibrations escaped from the throat. He pinched her nipples and stretched them sideways like cooking flour until he reached his own ejaculation. White spunk leaked from the joined area and dripped onto the floor where there was a jizz puddle.

The red-haired beauty gasped as the dick plunged further, dug all semen into her womb. When she felt a spot on her stomach stretch out, there was no question that her oven had been stained with a big chunk of her lover’s DNA.

“Come on, don’t look so disappointed.” Biggs stood onto his feet. He hovered forward until his body was right on top of the other. Restarted love thrusts pumped the cock in and out, the effective use of a mating press. Like a piledriver, the mighty flesh pole did the push-and-pull where his balls even made contact at a rapid pace. “You wanted to enjoy it like the rest. That’s what we all expect out of each other, all ladies just having a good time with the best men found in all of Fiore.”

Erza could not disagree. Her body hardly put up a fight as its pussy kept a tight clamp over the phallus. Soon, she participated: fucked along in all positions that left every inch of her innards and skin covered in his semen. She even enjoyed the blowjobs where she licked off and drank all his semen. She swore the icky substance made her gain weight that day. More horny rendezvous resumed with Biggs over the months until the results bore fruit in the form of her swollen stomach.

The same went for other women. New faces and pussies took their places, fresh lovers for the men to enjoy as their children became born. News of this trend spread around the world, attracted interests where others arrived to take part as well. Erza got to see this as she enjoyed time spent with Biggs and his brother, one who later bestowed her with another child. No longer the manager, the new mother of two had fun in her a new armor made of frilly underwear that made her the most sought partner in Fairy Tail.


End file.
